mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia Payne
Cynthia Payne is a character in The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog, and the daughter of Mrs. Payne. She is snobby and quick to lose her temper or throw a tantrum whenever she's annoyed, and pretty egotistical. She can often be found with her friends and cousins Tina, Louise and Gabby. She is often at ends with Alfred Hedgehog and his friends, but on occasion has been forced to turn to them for help. 'Bio' 'Appearance' Cynthia is a ten year old about the same height of Alfred and friends. Her feathered skin is auburn colored with a tan marking around her neck reminiscent of a necklace, and short, dark yellow straightened hair cut in a bob, with her tail feathers being the same color but streake with purple. She has an orange beak and a blue tongue, with her eyes being Carolina-blue. Casually she wears a pale pink tunic with a mauve belt to match her beret, pale pink flats, and black leggings. For bed, Cynthia wears a pale pink blouse with hot pink and mauve detail, knee-length pants, slippers, and a frilly eye mask. For winter she wears a pale pink jacket with a mauve pocket, mauve pants, and pale pink boots, along with pink gloves and a mauve hat. When swimming Cynthia wears a light pink dress with a hot pink stripe going around the center and shorter hot pink leggings. 'Personality' Cynthia is a typical spoiled girl who expects the best and talks down to others who can't compete or may serve as competition for her. She is childish whenever she doesn't get her way and she has an over-inflated ego and believes that she is destined for greatness. While she may be talented and have genuine skill, she's very clumsy and often lets her pride or greed get the better of her. She can be a sore-loser and she has no problem claiming foul play or taking advantage of a situation if it will benefit her. She is also shown to be fairly feminine and takes great pride in her appearance, showing a slight shallowness. She likes many girl activities such as going shopping, cheerleading, the color pink, and like most of the other girls in Gnarly Woods she really likes Ricardo Rabbit and Razzy. However, she is also shown to play many rough sports. It is obvious that she only cares about herself, and unless there's a reward or a threat to her, she won't be likely to help out. While she isn't Alfred's and his friends favorite person, the two groups tolerate each other enough to speak on civil terms if they have to, and on rare occasions she's capable of speaking to them on casual terms and providing help. She only seems to care about herself, but she does admire her mom; when she isn't throwing a tantrum over something annoying her. But she does have her moments when she can be kind, and after a long mystery she can be cheerful or laugh things off like everyone else. If not provoked, she does have her moments of friendliness. Family *'Mrs. Payne' - Cynthia's mother, who resembles her greatly. They are shown having many similar behaviors and she has no problem spoiling Cynthia, but she will also scold her for not being lady-like or behaving. *'Tina, Louse, and Gabby' - Cynthia's cousins and friends. They're the only ones willing to tolerate her bossy attitude, and they are shown to genuinely care about her. *One old photo reveals she has (or had) a grandmother. 'Relationships' *'Alfred Hedgehog' (Classmate; Enemy): '''Out of the three she gets a long the best with Alfred. She's still rude to him, but not unless provoked first by someone else, and she will beg him or help in times of crisis. *Milo Skunk' '(Classmate; Enemy): Cynthia generally dislikes Milo and finds him annoying, usually as a result of competing against him. She mocks him frequently. *Camille Wallaby' '(Classmate ; Enemy): Cynthia and Camille are sworn enemies and rivals. They are almost always at each other's throats to prove who is better, and it's very rare to find them not on hostile terms. Camille never resists accusing her of being the cause of their various problems. *Dr. Anna (Doctor) '- One of the only people Cynthia genuinely likes. She complimented her in one episode about how kind she is, and how she helps her with her allergies. Quotes: * "''It's just a vegetable, get over it." * "Ow! Who in their right mind would put a tree there?!" * "Shove off, your blocking my sun." * "I meant to do that." * "Just get over it!" * here's the mother fucking tea Trivia *Cynthia is the only Payne family member with a visible tail. *The Gaumont website explains that Cynthia is short-sighted, explaining why she is so clumsy. **She was also shown to be tone-deaf and sings off scale. *The name 'Payne' (an altered spelling of the word Pain) is a reference to how mean and annoying Cynthia is. *Every time Cynthia "volunteers" to help the investigation, she finds a clue. *Cynthia is the only 10 year old to address a parent as "Mommy". *Cynthia is rarely (if ever) shown eating anything, an she seems to really like water. * Gallery To see more official images of Cynthia Payne, visit the Cynthia Payne (Gallery) Vlcsnap-2012-03-04-09h02m35s63.png|Cynthia with Alfred, Lily, Camille and Milo Cynthia flying Land.png|After the accident Vlcsnap-2012-02-10-09h04m56s43.png 185px-Vlcsnap-2012-01-28-11h11m29s89.png|link=Cynthia Payne Awestruck.png Foam.png|Foam on her head Fall.png|Down the hole Alfred, Camille, Milo, Cynthia, Mr. Rusard, Louise, Tina, Gaby and others.jpg|Picture error Cynthia Attacked.png|Who attacked Cynthia? Cynthia and Mom.png|Idiotic Laughing. Cynthia Denies.png Alfred Camille Milo & Cynthia.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-02-03-14h34m12s120.png|Cynthia falls in the pool in "Bubble Trouble." Mrs. Payne comforting Cynthia.jpg|Cynthia being comforted by her mother as she cries Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Pre-Teen